


He had wings

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: April Writing Prompt 2016 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Calm Down Erik, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tony and Warren are great friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For April Writing Prompt!</p><p>Tony Stark and Warren Worthington the Third were an unlikely pair, but they worked out - they even visited each other's homes. Naturally, they had to run into Brotherhood and Avengers sooner rather than later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He had wings

Tony Stark and Warren Worthington the Third were an unlikely pair, considering their personalities - most of the people would expect them to clash all the time, and that was without factoring in Warren’s mutation. The only thing that connected them was incredible wealth earned with less than moral inventions and shitty fathers - although when asked, they would both agree Warren Worthington the Second was slightly above Howard Stark in shittiness-o’-meter. That being said, it wasn't unusual to find Warren lounging somewhere in Stark Tower's penthouse, his white, angelic-like wings casually spread out for everyone to see, or for Tony to pop in uninvited in Xavier Institute to talk science with Professor X or repair and/or update Danger Room - Hank still refused to let him touch  Cerebro - and pester kids and teachers to show off their gifts, always having wide-eyed wonder etched on his face. Considering how much time they spent in each other's house, it was to be expected for them to run into Brotherhood and Avengers sooner rather than later.

 

It , as children and teachers would later name the incident, started completely ordinary for a Stark-Thursday: Tony messing around with Wolverine protocol (unofficially named  shit-that-gets-everyone-killed-other-than-Logan by harrowed Iceman after his first go) and pleading with Hank over Starkphone about him giving Cerebro updates (‘ I made an AI when I was seventeen - I can install Jarv here so he could keep an eye on Prof while he's inside! ’ ‘ Stark, I'm telling you for the n-squaredth time, keep yourself and your sticky-fingered updates away from Cerebro! ’) with quietly amused Charles watching over him. Later, Tony and Charles would blame the calmness of routine for the following sequence of events. The first clue that something was wrong was a sudden electrical spark on Danger Room’s console. Tony instantly jumped out to see where was the problem and got himself cocoon-wrapped inside long, metal cables that may or may have not come from Danger Room control room’s ceiling, and Charles being pulled back to the door by the metal of his chair. The older man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘Welcome back, Erik. Would you be so kind and let Anthony out of your metal deathtrap?’

‘I don’t trust him’, a strong, slightly German-lilted voice growled, and Magneto walked inside, his iconic cape billowing and helmet held securely under his arm.

‘Hey, it’s okay Prof, I don’t trust myself half the time’, Tony started babbling, the fearful note in his voice belying the nonchalance of the words leaving his mouth. ‘Probably the reason why Beastie doesn’t want me anywhere near Cerebro. And I could do so many things! Nicer helmet, AI to shut you out when you’re overworking yourself - ’

‘Be silent’, Magneto said quietly and calmly; too calmly. With a slight twitch of his palm, the cables unwinded from Tony, dropping him hard on steel-paneled floor.

‘Ouch!’ The inventor complained rubbing his elbows which would later sport an impressive bruise-colored spots. ‘Seriously, Mags? Prof lets me in, Logan sniffs me ‘til he’s sure I’m not gonna run off and sell your secrets to SHIELD, and Angel-boy guarantees for me. What the hell do I need to do to get  you off my case?’ Professor and Magneto exchanged a long, pointed look which raised  private telepathic chat flags in Tony’s head, so he averted his eyes and went back to the console, fiddling with it.

‘ Anthony? Erik wants a private word with you. ’ Ah, the expected doom.  ‘He will not harm you.’ There was no mistaking cold undertone in Charles’ mind voice. Tony abandoned the console and went out, Magneto in tow closing the sound-proof doors.

‘I don’t trust you, Stark’, Magneto said bluntly, without preamble. ‘But you earned Wolverine’s and Charles’ trust. That does help you, but I’ll still need to test you -  my way .’ Tony smirked.

‘Same thing here: I don’t trust you ‘round Prof and kids. I heard about Alkali Lake.’ The pause. ‘Test me all you like, but if you fuck with Prof, X-Men are not going to be your only problem.’ Magneto’s lips curled upwards.

‘Brave words, for a man carrying a miniature metal-cased electromagnet inside his chest and flying around in a tin can.’ The unrepentant grin was the answer.

‘So, what's the test?’ Rather than telling him, Magneto showed him: the Arc Reactor in his chest rattled slightly. Tony paled and shook his head mutely, panic radiating off of him. The rattling instantly stopped, the German looking at him inquisitively.

‘After I got back, Obadiah Stane, he…’ there was no need to continue the sentence.

‘Call me Erik’ came an unexpected reply as Magneto -  Erik \- turned around. ‘And tell Captain I'd like a meeting.’

 

Warren’s meet-and-greet with Tony’s Avengers was slightly less life-threatening, although no less interesting. It happened on Saturday, the designated team bonding day. The winged mutant landed on the Iron Man landing pad, sauntering up to the glass doors.

‘Hey JARVIS, where's that crazy son of a bitch?’ Warren asked casually, sprawling his long and lean body on penthouse’s couch.

‘Welcome, mister Warren’, was the AI’s eternally polite reply. ‘Sir is inside his workshop-’

‘Brilliant! That leaves me in the command of TV remote.’ As soon as he finished that sentence, his Logan-instilled instincts flared up, alerting him to the unknown people watching him intently.

‘'Lo, people’ He said relaxedly, his wings shivering slightly. ‘Wanna watch something with actual quality when Stark’s far away?’

‘Who're you?’ That one came from the authoritative blonde.

‘Warren Worthington the Third, thank you Captain Spangles. Next?’

‘You friends with Tony?’ Brunette perched on the bar table.

‘Last I checked. Legolas?’ The grimace was the answer enough.

‘Are you with Xavier?’ Redhead with seriously hot body and killer moves, Warren recalled.

‘Yup. Natalie?’ A barely perceptive nod.

‘Natasha, actually.’ Ahh, Doctor Banner.

‘The Big Green one. Do you know most of the kids in mansion look up to you? Not to mention the fanclub.’

‘Who has a fan club?’ And cue Tony Stark.

‘Tony, you little shit. Cat dragged you out? And it's Banner.’

‘Jolly Green? No wonder; he's practically a symbol for obvious mutations. Speaking of which, Cap, Mags asked for a tiny meeting. Something along the lines of WWII?’ Steve nodded dumbstruck.

After Warren left, promising to tell Magneto about Steve's acceptance, Tony turned around.

‘Look, I can explain -’

‘Tony, I'd really rather not’, was Steve's exasperated reply. ‘I'm still under the shock of him having wings.’

‘Aww, he's more interesting than me?’

‘Stark, do refrain from rotting our teeth.’ Natasha said dryly.


End file.
